Harry Potter und die magische Barriere
by Wild Terminator
Summary: ...eine blaue Aurora breitete sich um Hogwarts aus und verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Der magische Schild der Hogwarts schützte war Zerstört und die Muggel griffen an.
1. I Der Knall

Diese FF (die erste die ich update) enthält blutige Kampfscenen und sollt nur von den Leuten gelesen werden die auch die nerven dafür haben.

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte die in dieser Fanfiction vorkommen sind das geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene weder Geld noch sonst etwas hiermit (wobei ich mich auf jeden Fall über ein paar Reviews freuen würde)

Ich hoffe auch das ihr nicht zu hart mit mir seid da dies die erste FF ist die ich ins Netz stelle (Kritik ist natürlich trotzdem willkommen).

Harry Potter und die magische Barriere

I. Der Knall

Es war 5 Uhr morgens aber Harry hatte schon seit 3 Uhr wach gelegen. Er war sehr aufgeregt, denn es war das erste mal, dass er seinen Geburtstag regulär in Hogwarts verbrachte. Die Jahre zuvor war es immer so gewesen, dass er seinen Geburtstag „zu Hause" bei den Dursleys feiern musste, da die Schulferien der Zauberschule für Hexerei immer genau dahin fielen. Doch dieses mal war es anders, die Schule hatte bereits im späten August begonnen und so hatte er die Möglichkeit mit seinen Freunden zu feiern und nicht mit dem verhassten Cousin und seinen fiesen Eltern.

Er fragte sich was er wohl bekäme, und was sich Professor Dumbeldore wohl hatte einfallen lassen. Von Geburtstagen anderer an dieser Schule wusste er, dass der Direktor immer wieder einen verrückten Zauber auf Lager hatte, der einem den schönsten Tag im Jahr versüßen sollte. Dean Thomes zum Beispiel hatte zu seinem 12. eine Schlittenfahrt bekommen. Man denkt sich jetzt natürlich, dass dieses nichts Besonderes sei, aber weit gefehlt – sobald irgendwer das Wort „magischer Einhornmilch-Direkteinspritzer" nannte, so erzählte Dean von seinem 10-minütigen Flug, bei dem er zum ersten mal die erstaunlichen Eigenschaften der G-Kräfte zu spüren bekam, um es einmal harmlos auszudrücken…

Doch durch einen mächtigen Knall wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er schreckte hoch, genau wie sein Freund Ron Weasley und die anderen Schüler aus diesem Schlafsaal. Sie schauten nach draußen und sahen eine riesige kegelförmige Aurora die sich bis in mehrere Kilometer Höhe und bis zum Horizont um die Schule legte. Der Anblick dieser bläulichen Kuppel war grausig und schön zugleich. Doch so schnell wie dieses seltsame Gebilde erschien, verschwand es auch wieder. „Derber Shit!" sagte Harry mit offenem Mund und schaute dabei zu Ron, dessen Augen weit aufgerissen nicht zu fassen schienen, was er da gerade sah. „Alte Scheiße, was war das?" fragte einer der Jungs. Aber keiner aus diesem Raum konnte diese frage beantworten.

Harry merkte wie sein Puls noch immer pochte, damit er falls nötig rennen konnte. Doch bevor er überhaupt darüber entscheiden konnte kam eine Durchsage, Professor McGonnagals Stimme erklang:

„Liebe Schülerinnen, liebe Schüler, bitte geraten sie nicht ihn Panik, suchen sie die Vertrauensschüler ihres Hauses auf, und warten sie auf deren Anweisungen. Sie werden sie in den großen Saal begleiten, und dort werden wir sie über die Ursache des Knalls aufklären."

Sie sprangen aus ihren Betten und zogen sich schnell einen Morgenmantel an und begaben sich in den Aufenthaltsraum ihres Hauses. Hier herrschte ein reges Chaos, vor allem wegen den Erstklässlern aufgeregt und ängstlich herumliefen.

Beide Jungs hielten Ausschau nach Hermine, doch diese war nicht zu sehen und sie fragten Lavender Brown. Diese sagte ihnen das Hermine die ganze Zeit versucht ihr Mikroskop zu verhexen und dann damit in die Ferne zu gucken. Harry und Ron guckten sich verdutzt an. „Was hat sie denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Ron, denn er und Harry wunderten sich schon seit längerem, da sich Hermine in letzter Zeit völlig seltsam verhalten hatte.

Daraufhin sagte Harry: „ Wir gehen da jetzt rein und stellen sie zur Rede! Sonst hatten wir auch keine Geheimnisse voreinander." So gingen die beiden gegen den Strom zu den Schlafzimmern der Mädchen. Sie öffneten die Tür und sahen Hermine hektisch mit dem Zauberstab fuchteln. Harry fragte: „Meine Güte Hermine, was tust du da? Kannst du uns mal Aufklären über dein seltsames Verhalten, deine dauernden Briefwechsel mit irgendwem, deine allgemeine Geheimniskrämerei? Hast du einen Freund?"

Hermine schaute sich überrascht um und ihr Gesicht bekam ernsthafte Züge. „Also gut, jetzt kann ich es euch erzählen: Also. Erstmal zu den Briefen. Vor einigen Wochen hat mich in Hogsmead ein seltsamer Kerl angesprochen. Er sagte er habe einiges über mich und meine Eifrigkeit und meinen Mut gehört. Und er erzählte mir etwas über eine Muggelvereinigung. Diese Leute sind, warum auch immer scharf darauf die klare Mystische Barriere zwischen Muggel- und Zauberwelt zu zerstören und in unseren Bereich einzudringen. Man kann diese Barrieren eigentlich nicht entfernen, da einst die 4 mächtigen Zauberer sie errichteten und die Zaubersprüche nur sie kannten. Es gibt allerdings eine einzige Schwäche: Diese Kuppeln wurden aus Energie geschaffen und können durch Energie auch wieder zerstört werden. Diese kleine Option haben sich die „Terroristen" wie der Mann sie nannte zu nutze gemacht, und wahrscheinlich waren sie es, die genau eben gerade diese Explosion verursacht und die Barriere einfach vernichtet haben. Der Mann und ich haben uns noch einige male geschrieben, damit ich entsprechend vorbereitet bin, falls es tatsächlich passieren sollte, was ich bis eben nicht glauben mochte. Gerade versuche ich mein Mikroskop so zu verzaubern, das ich in die Ferne gucken kann, doch der Spruch der hier steht ist seltsam und funktioniert nicht."

„Weil du das Pergament falsch rum hältst", sagte Ron, der jedoch nicht weniger als Harry erschreckt war und es fast die Sprache verschlug. „Ach ja, hups. Reticolum Anivaris."

Sie schaute durchs Mikroskop nach draußen um zu schauen ob irgendetwas zu sehen ist. Das sah schon recht amüsant aus, wie die beiden Jungs fanden, wie Hermine sich freute und lächelte, ein Gerät umgekehrt zu haben. Doch ihr lächeln erstarbt, als sie nach Nordost schaute. Sie schien ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Nach ein paar stillen und langen Sekunden löste sie sich aus ihrer Starre und schrie: „Scheiße, die sind schon in einigen Meilen Entfernung und haben diese Muggelwerkzeuge bei sich!" Harry fragte verwundert: „Wer sind denn „die", und was für Muggelwerkzeuge meinst du?"

„Na die Troreristen, nein Terroristen. Sie haben Waffeln. Das ist eine Art Zauberstab mit einem Feuerzauber, bei dem die Kontrahenten auf einmal anfangen zu bluten und oft daran sterben."

Dann warf sich auf einmal Ron ins Gespräch, Harry und Hermine sagten im "Chor halt die Klappe!", doch er ließ sich nicht beirren. Er sagte: „Diesmal kann ich etwas sinnvolles dazu sagen. Mein Vater sammelt ja Muggelartefakte aller Art. Darunter war auch ein Rewehr. Nein Gewehr. Es gibt auch andere Waffen. Wenn diese Kerle jetzt wirklich damit ankommen dann werden hier viele Leute sterben, bevor einer der Lehrer überhaupt in die Reichweite eines der Feinde kommt und einen Zauberspruch oder einen Bann sprechen kann. Es sieht schlecht aus, es sei denn wir hätten, auch solche Waffen, ich kann mit einer ganz gut umgehen. Zu Hause geübt…"

Hermine unterbrach ihn sofort: „Mein Lieber, also ich studiere ja gerne mal die Geschichte über Hogwarts. Da ist mir doch vor einem halben Jahr eine Stelle in einem Buch aufgefallen. Darin steht, dass es eine Kammer gibt, in der genau diese Waffeln gelagert werde, seit 1942 ein eiserner Vogel vom Himmel fiel und eine ganze Ladung von diesem Muggelkram in dem Wrack zu finden war. Seitdem muss der Hausmeister alle solche Dinge oder ähnliche in diese Kammer sperren, damit die Schüler mit diesen gefährlichen Sachen keinen Unsinn machen, wenn sie sie für Zauberstäbe oder so etwas halten. Nichts wie hin, wenn du meinst das das unsere einzige Chance ist."

So machten sie sich schnell auf den Weg in die unteren Katakomben, wo sie Hermine zielstrebig zu einer Tür führte. Sie sprach ein Passwort, mit einer selbstverständlichkeit als hätte sie diesen Raum schon öfters einmal aufgesucht. Der Anblick der sich ihnen bot war unglaublich. Ron, der durch seinen Vater schon viel über Waffen gelesen und gehört hatte machte Luftsprünge bei dem was er sah. Es waren Regale voll mit Waffen und Munition. Sie durchstreiften die engen Gänge zwischen den riesigen Regalen. Sie lasen die Schilder: L85A1 von unserer Armee, MP7s von den französischen Landstreitkräften, die FN2000 von den russischen Speznatz, G36C Sturmgewehre von der Bundeswehr, und nicht zu vergessen ganz hinten K98 Rifles von der deutschen Wehrmacht, aus dem Flugzeugabsturz 1942 und und und. Harry, nicht wissend wie gut seine Wahl war, nahm eine G36C und 5 Magazine mit, und in seinen Rucksack legte er ein danebenliegendes M60 mit einer Munitionskette, die er sich mehrmals um den ganzen Körper wickeln musste. Hermine nahm sich einige Röhren mit der dazugehörigen Munition, von der Ron sagte, es handele sich um Panzerfäuste 3 und das Sturmgewehr eine MP7, die durch ihre Kompaktheit besticht. Ron entschied sich für eine K98. Gerade das Gewehr, womit er soviel Übung hatte, da sein Vater es zu Hause als Muggelartefakt besaß. Er griff sich einige Dutzend Schuss Munition und aus versehen eine Desert Eagle. Was er nicht beabsichtigt hatte, aber später noch eine Rolle spielen wird. So bepackt machten sie sich auf in den Kampf.


	2. 2 Das erste Problem

2. Das erste Problem

So machten sich die Freunde auf den Weg, Ron voller Vorfreude darauf endlich einmal ohne Kommentare seines Vaters eine Waffe benutzen zu dürfen und Harry und Hermine skeptisch darüber, dass diese hohlen Eisenstangen etwas bewirken sollten. Sie machten sich auf den Weg nach oben, heraus aus den Katakomben der Schule. Sie rannten die Treppen auf und ab, um endlich einen Weg in das Erdgeschoss zu finden, doch wie so oft in brenzligen Situationen schienen sich die Treppen gegen Harry, Ron und Hermine verschworen zu haben. Als sie endlich durch einen großen Sprung und eine kleine Trickserei im Erdgeschoss angelangt waren und gerade über den Flur in Richtung Nordausgang eilten, hörten sie hinter sich eine altbekannte Stimme.

„Potter, mal wieder, und Ron der Rumtreiber natürlich auch.", ertönte die Stimme von dem Hausmeister Filch „Hermine sie müssen sich auch jedes mal einen Eintrag durch diese beiden Nichtsnutze verschaffen. Die Anweisungen von der Kollegin McGonnagal nicht eindeutig genug für sie?"

Hermine flehte: „Lassen sie uns bitte durch Herr Filch, wir können es ihnen später erklären, aber die Gefahr ist viel größer als sie es sich vielleicht vorstellen können!"

Harry war sich sicher das er in Filchs Gesicht sofortige Einsicht gesehen hat, da ihm wohl klar war das die drei schon so einige Gefahr von der Schule und den Schülern abgewendet hatten. Doch das Problem war zweitrangig, denn um die Ecke kam zu allem Unglück niemand anderes als Severus Snape. Toll, dachte sich Harry jetzt können wir es vergessen, soll er sich doch mit den Muggeln rumschlagen, er wird schon sehen das sie dieses mal nicht so einfach zu vertreiben sein werden.

„Potter", so fing auch Snape an, doch Harry war es gewohnt, „warum ahnte ich, dass ich sie ohne Vertrauensschüler antreffen würde, mit ihren Verantwortungslosen Freunden? Sie kommen jetzt mit! Und wenn sie irgendwelche Wippchen machen dann Lege ich einen Bannzauber auf sie alle, dann können sie von mir aus hier liegen bleiben."

„Aber - " wollte Hermine sich erklären, doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Snape unterbrach sie sofort. „Kein aber Miss Granger, sie kommen sofort mit! Ich will nicht wieder eine ihrer Ausreden hören."

Allein Snapes bloße Anwesenheit ließ Harrys Puls schon wieder steigen. Immer wieder triezte Snape Harry, aufgrund einer Geschichte mit der Harrys Vater etwas zu tun hatte, aber er selbst rein gar nichts. Schon seit der ersten Unterrichtsstunde bestand die Feindseeligkeit der beiden. Doch durch die Ignoranz von dem Professor baute sich Potters Wut gewaltig auf und er dachte an die Zauberkugeln in seiner linken Tasche, die er sich im Dungeon eingesteckt hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die Beschreibung auf der Kiste, in der die Teile lagen. „Zum zünden der Tränengasgranate den Stift herausziehen und den Explosivkörper in Richtung des Ziels werfen. Sie sollten sich schnell entfernen und nicht das austretende Gas einatmen, da es Personen für mehrere Minuten außer Gefecht setzt."

Harry überlegte, aber nur kurz, denn er wie sollte er bei Severus Snape Gewissensbisse bekommen. Er zog den Stift aus der Granate und warf sie in Richtung von dem Lehrer und dem Hausmeister. Snape drehte sich überrascht um und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry um einen Zauber auf ihn zu legen, doch bevor er fertig war machte die „Zauberkugel" ein lautes „Plopp" und es trat ein übel riechendes Gas aus. Professor Snape viel sofort um und regte sich überhaupt nicht mehr, doch Filch legte reflexartig seinen Umhang um sein Gesicht. Harry bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, denn mit einem Wutverzerrten Gesicht rannte er auf ihn zu. Doch bevor er ihn erreichte, knallte er brutal gegen eine Mauer in der Luft. Harry verstand nicht und guckte Ron und Hermine fragend an. „Ein einfacher Zauber, eine durchsichtige Wand… Hält zwar nicht einmal 10 Sekunden, aber Filch hat sich dadurch selber Matt gesetzt. Der wird sich die nächsten Minuten erstmal nicht rühren, genau wie unser Lieblingslehrer", sagte Hermine mit einer lässigen Stimme und einem hämischen Grinsen, wie Harry es selten zuvor gesehen hatte. Gleich darauf verblüffte Hermine ihn und Ron noch mal, denn sie ging mit einem Tuch vorm Gesicht zu Snape und machte einen Schlüssel aus seinem Bund ab. „Was zum Teufel machst du da Hermine?", fragte Ron. „Folgt mir, ihr werdet es sehen.", antwortete Hermine. Harry fragte warum sie wieder so ein Geheimnis machte, doch Hermine schwieg Geheimnisvoll und ging in Richtung Lehrerzimmer. Sie wies die beiden Jungs an Schmiere zu stehen. Nach einigen Sekunden kam sie grinsend und voll beladen mit ein paar Fläschchen wieder raus. „Was ist das. Was soll das?", wollte Ron Wissen. Hermine entgegnete: „Also ich habe mal, als ich eine Formel für einen Schlafzauber an die Tafel geschrieben habe, einen kleinen Zettel auf dem Schreibtisch von Snape gesehen, auf dem unmissverständlich zu lesen war, dass er in seinem Spind so manch explosiven Trank für den Unterricht, zum vorzeigen, bunkert. Ich denke die können uns gleich noch behilflich sein gegen die Muggels… will wer?" die zwei ließen sich nicht 2 mal fragen, denn sie waren einerseits von den Ampullen und vor allem deren Inhalt begeistert und zum anderen freuten sie sich in Gedanken das Bild ihres Lehrers zu sehen, der zornig vor seinem Schrank steht und sich darüber ärgert, dass er sich 4 Stunden hinstellen darf, nur um einige Tränke zu brauen, die sowieso nur zum zeigen gedacht sind. So bepackt machten sich die Freunde auf den Weg in Richtung Nordausgang, diesmal in der Hoffnung wenigstens von keinem Hoghwarts- Angehörigen mehr gestört zu werden.


	3. 3 Der Kampf beginnt

3. Der Kampf beginnt

Die drei schritten in Richtung Nordausgang. Als sie ins Freie traten, merkten sie, dass die Lehrer und der Direktor die Lage gnadenlos unterschätzten, denn allem Anschein nach waren sie mit den Schülern noch in der großen Halle. Hier zeigte sich wieder Hermines Überlegenheit, in hitzigen Situationen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Sie wies Ron an, zu Dumbledore zu gehen und ihn zu warnen, dass er alle Schüler aus der Reichweite der Werkzeuge der Muggel bringe. So machte sich Ron in Richtung Halle und Harry und Hermine machten sich auf zu den Schlossmauern, die in Richtung Norden zeigen. Zur eigenen Verblüffung gelangten die beiden ohne auf eine magische Spielerei Dumbledores zu treffen, die die Schüler vom verlassen des Schulgeländes hindern soll, an die Nordmauer. „Wahrscheinlich haben die Muggels mit ihrer teuflischen Explosion jeglichen Bannzauber aufgehoben.", sagte Hermine mit einer besorgten Miene. Harry entgegnete: „Einfach für uns – aber auch einfach für die Muggels…" Noch in Gedanken versunken merkte Harry nicht, dass die Terroristen schon nahe an der Schule waren, und mit ihren AK-47 Sturmgewehren locker in Reichweite waren, um die beiden abzuschießen. Doch als der erste Querschläger Knapp an ihm vorbeisauste, schmiss er sich auf den Boden und hielt die Hände über den Kopf. „Du alter Angsthase komm hoch und nimm deine G36 in die Hand und wehr dich, sonst sind alle Leute dieser Schule gefährdet." So etwas von Hermine zu hören, die sich doch sonst, strebsam und Gewalt ablehnend wie sie nun mal ist, immer zurück hielt, wunderte Harry doch sehr. Doch um nicht als Feigling dazustehen, wandte er sich auf, nahm seine G36C beugte sich über die Brüstung der Mauer und legte seinen Finger an den Abzug.

Das was dann folgte, würde Harry nie wieder vergessen. Dieses Geräusch, diese Schnelligkeit, diese Präzision. Er drückte den Abzug ängstlich nach innen – und schoss das erste mal in seinem Leben eine Waffe ab. Zuum, Zuum, Zuum. Er schoss im Einzelschussmodus erst einmal in die Luft und wild herum. „Verdammte Scheiße, man Harry das geht ja ab!" Schrie Hermine, die im Automatikmodus Luftlöcher schoss. Sie traf zwar erst einmal nichts, doch allein das dort oben, in 10 Metern Höhe auf einer Mauer Gegenwehr stattfand, brachte die Muggels dazu, sich in Deckung zu bringen und sich erstmal nicht der Schule zu nähern. Harry begann die einfach aber total praktische Funktion von Kimme und Korn zu entdecken und schoss auf einmal ungeheuer Präzise, als hätte er schon einmal eine Waffe in der Hand gehabt. Zuum Zuum Zuum machte es. Doch dann war auf einmal sein Magazin lehr, und er wusste nicht, das man nachladen kann. obwohl er sich 5 Magazine Munition mithatte, brachte es ihm nichts, da er das lehre Magazin nicht ausklinken konnte. Im ersten Moment stieg Panik in ihm auf, da er zwar einige Schüsse abgegeben hatte, doch erstens nichts getroffen hatte und zweitens nichts mehr zum weiter schießen hatte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die Terroristen die Notlage hier oben bemerken würden. Wird Ron es schaffen die Lehrer und Dumbledore zu überzeugen? Wenn ja, werden sie rechtzeitig die Schule verlassen können? Doch dieser Gedanke verflog, als er Hermine sagen hörte: „Was ist denn mit dieser anderen größeren Waffe?" Sofort fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen ein. Es war ja noch ein Muggelwerkzeug in seinem Rucksack. Eine Waffe aus einer Kiste mit langen Ketten, auf der „M60" stand. Und Sofort dachte er auch wieder an seine Munitionskette, die er sich aus der Kiste gegriffen und mehrmals und seinen Körper geschlungen hatte. Er nahm sich seinen Rucksack und packte das M60 Maschinengewehr aus. „Sieht gar nicht mal so schlecht aus", dachte er, „mal sehen was die leistet." Er legte das MG zwischen zwei Zinnen auf die Mauer. Er legte die Munitionskette ein, zielte auf einen Baum hinter dem er einige Gegner vermutete und schoss.

Ratatatatatata machte es, und Harry konnte nicht glauben wie schnell dieses Maschinengewehr war. Ratatatata. Harry fällte einen Baum – ohne aber eine Axt oder Kettensäge zu benutzen. Die unglaublich hohe Kandenz jagte jede Sekunde mehr als 9 Kugeln durch die Waffe. Diese unglaublich hohe Schussfrequenz setze ihn binnen Sekunden in eine Art Trance. Er sah wie vorne an der Waffe Mündungsfeuer austrat, und er bewunderte was direkt vor seiner Nase passierte. Zaack. Sobald ein Schuss abgegeben war, zog die Automatik sofort von der Munitionskette ein neues Projektil in die Ladekammer. Links von ihm schossen Unmengen an lehren Patronenhülsen und Reste des Lederriemens aus. Und wieder: Zaack. Und wieder Zaack. Und immer weiter. Doch er fasste sich wieder schnell und alles erschien ihm wieder normal in Echtzeit. Er schoss auf diese Weise 3 Terroristen nieder, wahrscheinlich ohne zu erkennen war er wirklich tat, denn sonst war Harry sehr friedliebend, da er sich in 6 Jahren nicht einmal mit Draco Malfoy und seinen Kumpanen geschlagen hatte. Denn er fühlte sich übermächtig während er das Maschinengewehr benutzte. Doch diese Freude währte nicht lange, denn sie wurde von einem relativ leisen klick klick unterbrochen. Es war die Automatik, die, obwohl sie schon sehr stark heißgelaufen war, nach neuer Munition gierte. Doch Harry hatte, ohne es zu merken, zwei mal zweihundert Schuss verschossen. Eines wusste Harry jetzt, würde er noch einmal eine Waffe in die Hand nehmen, so würde er sich die Munition nächstes mal sicherlich vorteilhafter einteilen…

Er wollte Hermine Bescheid sagen, doch diese war gerade dabei Munition in ihre Schussvorrichtung zu stecken. Sie machte das ganze sehr professionell, jedoch hatte sie eine klitzekleine Wichtigkeit vergessen. Sie war dabei zu zielen und Harry wollte sie noch darauf aufmerksam machen, doch es war zu spät. Brooooch! Die Panzerfaust 3 trat wie es gewünscht ist aus der Zielvorrichtung aus. Allerdings hatte Hermine das ganze System falsch rum gehalten, und die Rakete trat rücklings aus. Sie war nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde in der Luft und trat sofort in einen Schlossturm von Hoghwarts ein. Durch den Rauch konnte Harry erkennen, wie Hermine in Gedanken ein ganz leichtes „Nein" sagte…

„Das war es dann wohl erst einmal mit dem Klassenzimmer für Wahrsagerei." Sagte Harry und war eigentlich nicht so sonderlich darüber betrübt, dass dieser Unterricht mit der grauenhaften Lehrerin erst einmal nicht weiter statt finden wird, denn es war offentsichtlich, dass der Turm doch schon „etwas schaden" genommen hatte, um es einmal nett auszudrücken. Doch seine Freude währte nicht lange, denn jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass sie ohne Kenntnisse über eine Panzerfaust und das wechseln von Magazinen aufgeschmissen waren. Die Muggels merkten nach Hermines Aktion das sie beim erstürmen der Mauer nicht viel Gegenwehr zu erwarten haben würden. So rannten sie auf die Schlossmauer zu, warfen Enterhaken und kletterten die Mauer hinauf. Hermine und Harry schaffte es mit vereinigter Kraft einen einzigen Enterhaken und entfernen. Doch als der Enterhaken nebst dazugehörigen Terroristen in die Tiefe fiel, hatte ein anderer schon die Oberseite der Mauer erreicht. Er rannte wie wild mit einer Machete auf Harry zu der sich nach Munition bückte um damit zu werfen. Doch er fiel dabei um und landete unsanft auf dem Rücken. Der Muggel war nun vor Harry und holte aus. „Neeeeein!", schrie Hermine. Harry wusste das er nun nichts mehr machen konnte… Er hatte nicht einmal ein Messer zur Verteidigung und Hermine wurde schon von einem anderen Muggel bedrängt. Er machte die Augen zu um nun zu sterben…


End file.
